


Princess on a Mission

by LadyAriadna



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAriadna/pseuds/LadyAriadna
Summary: Noctis hated to see her sad. He hated it so much that he just had to dig a deeper hole for himself.Prequel toBabysitting.





	Princess on a Mission

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a prequel to [Babysitting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044603/chapters/29837745). You don't need to read that first but feel free to read.

As Noctis Lucis Caelum looked up at the determined eyes of his daughter Aurora, he knew she definitely took after her mother. It didn’t help that his daughter’s face almost loomed above him as he laid on the couch in one of the small rooms next to the gardens.

“What’s wrong, kiddo?”

“Please Papa! I want to meet Uncle Gladdy, Uncle Iggy and Uncle Prompto.” Aurora requested, back straight and head held high. Noctis looked at his lovely wife that stood a few feet behind their little princess; his kind and graceful wife who seemed to be doing her best not to laugh at his predicament.  _ What did Luna say about this? _

“Mama said I should ask you for your opni- opion-”

“Opinion, my love.” Luna gently helped.

“-opinion since you’re the King.”  _ Oh Gods, now she’s doing that puppy-dog eyes. _ Noctis sighed as he sat up the couch then silently asked his daughter to sit beside him.

“Aurora, you know that it is not their time to come to this side yet, right?” Noct gently reminded their headstrong daughter.

“But, how come Umbra and Pryna can come and go?”

“They’re messengers. They have special powers.”

“Can’t they let me borrow those powers like how Grandpa Regis lets Uncle Nyx and Aunt Crowe borrow his?”

“My love,” Luna said as she sat next to Aurora, “the powers your Grandpa and Papa have is different from the messengers.” 

“But, I want to see Uncle Prompto’s pictures and eat Uncle Iggy’s food and climb up Uncle Gladdy’s shoulders... I want to hear more stories of their adventures with you Papa...” Aurora pouted. Noctis hated to see her sad. He hated it so much that he just had to dig a deeper hole for himself.

“Ok, we’ll see what we can do.” Noct could feel the questioning stare from Luna as Aurora launched herself in his arms.

“Thank you Papa!”

“Anything for my little princess!” Aurora laughed as Noct tickled her. “Alright,” He said as she let her go, “I think Carbuncle is looking for you.”

“Carby!” Aurora called out as she skipped out of the room. As soon as the door closed, Noctis knew he only had a few precious seconds to appease his wife.

“And how, pray tell my dear Noct, are we going to do that?” Luna looked at him, a delicate eyebrow raised.  _ Not the full name, I’m still good. _

“There must be something. Ghosts exist right?”

“Ghosts are spirits that cannot ascend for a reason.” Luna reasoned, “They were not able to set foot here in the first place.”

Noct knew Luna’s right but he had this feeling that he forgot something, something that could help.

“Noct,” Luna reached up and caressed his jaws, “if you think there is a way, then I believe in you.”

“Thank you.” Noct smiled as Luna kept caressing his jaws. “You really like the beard huh?”

“I have no idea what you’re-” Luna squealed and laughed as Noctis lunged at her and tickled her with his beard.

\---

“I remember now!” Noctis suddenly burst in their dressing room that night as Luna brushed her hair. “There’s a Lucian old wives’ tale about the veil.”

“What tale?” Luna asked as she gently placed her brush on the dresser before turning towards her husband.

“It’s from the outlands of Cavaugh.” Noct sat beside Luna. “There’s this one time when Prompto dragged me to this medium slash fortune teller woman in downtown Insomnia. Anyway, this woman said there’s a tale from their village about the veil thinning one night every year. The veil can be so thin that ascended spirits can come and go between worlds.”

“Noctis, are you sure about this?” Luna held his hand, “We need more information.”

“Exactly,” he grinned, “and I’m sure our source is just around here, listening.”

“Always at your service oh King of Kings.” A woman walked in their room, Gentiana, the high messenger.

“Gentiana, what do you know of this tale from Cavaugh?” Noctis was too used to her antics that he didn’t need to ask why she walked in from the balcony.

“The veil may sway to and fro allowing one, for a brief moment, to sneak a peek to another world. However, it is thick and prevents those in the beyond to travel to the world of the living.” Gentiana walked closer to the listening monarchs. “That is, until a grieving king made it his mission to find the veil and take back his beloved queen.”

“The Warrior King!” Luna gasped. Gentiana nodded, her eyes opened.

“With his katana, he slashed the veil hoping to open a path for his beloved. Though a path was open for his queen to pass through, she opted to wait for her king’s time to follow her.” She continued.

“So he was able to cut the veil all the way through?” Noctis asked, “And for years, that part of the veil was scarred?”

“That is correct.” she smiled. “Mortals have seen the scarred veil and were able get a glimpse of the beyond. Spirits were able to walk through it but once lost, they can never go back.”

“Noctis!” Luna tightened her hold on Noct’s hand. He himself was scared for this endeavor.

“But,” Gentiana continued, “the messengers know the way. With our guidance, the young princess will never be lost. That is assured.”

Noctis was relieved. He may trust Gentiana, Umbra and Pryna to keep Aurora safe but he cannot decide on his own without Luna’s support. He looked at his wife and smiled at the faith, love and trust in her eyes.

“Where can we find this scar?” Noctis asked as he turned to Gentiana.

“The veil, like water, moves in cycles and waves. Two nights from now is when the scar will be closest. It will be in Insomnia.”

“Perfect!” He grinned at his wife. “Aurora will be happy.”

\---

The next day found Noctis mourning the lack of peace he thought he’ll have while fishing at the Citadel’s pond.

“I can’t believe you can be this foolish!” Ravus exclaimed as he paced beside Noctis.

“Will you stop that?” Noct’s frustration rose, “You’re scaring the fish!”

“You’re spoiling your daughter!” Ravus accused, eyes narrow.

“Oh please,” he scoffed, “I saw the toy sword and I know it’s from you.” Noctis smirked when Ravus was left speechless. “And besides, you know she’s as determined as Luna. If she wants to do something, it’s better to give her the option which is safer than let her find a way on her own, which is potentially more dangerous.”

“Perhaps you’re right.” Ravus sighed and sat beside Noctis on the small dock. Noctis however couldn’t help but stare incredulously at Ravus.  _ Did he just admit I’m right? _

“Wow! That’s a first.”

“Shut up!” A companionable silence stretched between them.

“She’ll be fine.” Noct assured him, “The guys will take care of her.”

“They better.”

“And don’t worry, you’re still in the running to be Aurora’s favorite uncle.” Noct teased. He did not expect Ravus’ embarrassed silence though. “You’ve got to be kidding me! You’re worried about that?!” He couldn’t help but laugh out loud especially when Ravus sputtered.

“Noctis, I swear-”

\---

The night has come and the small family was at the Citadel gates along with Umbra.

“Guide her well, boy.” Noctis said as he knelt and scratched the messenger behind the ears. Umbra barked in response and placed a paw on Noct’s knee.

“You’ll be alright, my love.” Luna hugged Aurora tight, “If you need help, just call for Umbra and he’ll be there to guide you back.”

“Yes, Mama!” Aurora was so excited. She then turned to her father. “Papa, give me a mission like with Uncle Nyx and Aunt Crowe.” Noctis looked at Luna and they both laughed at their child’s antics.

“Ok then,” Noctis stood, and as the King of Kings he said, “Princess Aurora, you are hereby decreed with this mission of utmost importance.”

As Aurora stood tall and waited, King Noctis continued, “You’re first objective is to find a Chocobo lover. Second objective is to try a new recipeh.” He can feel and hear Luna doing her best to keep her queenly composure while Aurora couldn’t stifle her giggles. “Your third objective is to dub a knight. And the last and most important one is to return at dawn here at the Citadel gates. Do you understand?”

“Yes, your Majesty”

King Noctis then smiled and nodded, “The decreed hour has come. Go forth with my blessing Princess Aurora.”

“Thank you, your Majesty.” Aurora curtsied.

“Take your leave, and go with the grace of the gods.” It took a few seconds before Noctis broke the act, laughed, hugged his daughter and lifted her in his arms all the while peppering her with kisses on her cheeks.

“Papa, you’re beard!” She laughed. “Mama, help!” Luna laughed as she took Aurora from Noctis.

“Be a good girl and remember, a young lady must always have impeccable manners.” She walked towards the gates, waited until Noctis opened them before she put Aurora down. “We’re watching over you, always.”

“Yes, Mama. I’ll be back in no time.” Aurora then waved goodbye and ran out of the gates towards the rest of Insomnia as Umbra led her.

“So this is how my dad felt on my first day of school.” Noct sighed as he hugged Luna closer. 

“I’m worried too but remember, she’s just like you.” Luna smiled and looked up at Noctis, “Tenacious.”

“Oh I think she’s more like you, my queen,” Noct took her hand and kissed her fingers, “If she’s anything like me, she would’ve just stayed here and slept all day.”

Luna laughed, Noct loved it when he makes her laugh. “Perhaps you’re right.”

\---

“Uncle Ravy!”

Ravus smiled as he saw his niece run up to him. “Come here, little star!” He knelt and hugged Aurora tight. “How was your adventure?”

“It was amazing Uncle Ravy!” Aurora let go and animatedly recounted, “Uncle Prompto taught me how to catch fireflies. We caught loads and loads. They’re very pretty. I had a lot in my hands. It’s like there are stars in my hands!”

“That sounds amazing! But butterflies in Tenebrae are prettier. Want me to teach you how to catch them?”

“They are?” she was amazed, “Yay! Yes, please teach me.”

“I will.” Ravus smiled and vowed to take her to his usual haunts in Tenebrae.

“And Uncle Iggy cooked for me. It was so delicious! It was a little spicy and a little sweet and has lots of meat and greens in it.” Aurora stopped to take a breath then, “Can you cook Uncle Ravy?”

“Er, no…”  _ Damn you, Ignis Scientia! _

“Oh,” Aurora was a bit put out but then continued her tale with renewed vigor, “Then Uncle Gladio, he’s so tall! He let me sit on his shoulders! I was so high up I can almost reach the ceiling!”

“Really? But did he teach you how to fight with a sword?” Ravus smiled.

“Oh, no…” Aurora was sheepish. “I forgot to ask.”

“Don’t worry, little star, I’m a better swordsman than him. I’ll teach you.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Yay!” Aurora jumped with excitement. “Thank you Uncle Ravy.” She hugged him tight.

“You’re very welcome, little star. Now, go and get breakfast. Your parents must be waiting for you. I’ll see you this afternoon for your first lesson.”

“Ok.” Ravus watched her run towards the kitchens. He then vowed to ask Maria for cooking lessons. Asking Luna or their mother would be embarrassing.

**Author's Note:**

> Do check out [Babysitting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044603/chapters/29837745) to know what happened with the bros.


End file.
